


The Curse of Knowledge

by Kamari333



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), F/F, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Those Who Do Not Learn From History Are Doomed To Repeat It, Undertale characters as gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 01:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19219048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamari333/pseuds/Kamari333
Summary: Alphys is the Goddess of Knowledge. Even Lost Knowledge. Sometimes her nature isn't as benign as it may lead even her to believe."Those who do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it."A continuation of1E99 (Infinity), Chapter 7, "We'll Meet Again"byGolden_Au, which I recommend you read first if you haven't already.





	The Curse of Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/gifts).
  * Inspired by [1E99 (Infinity)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124509) by [Golden_Au](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Au/pseuds/Golden_Au). 



> I read Golden_Au's fic [A Glimpse Into Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667033/chapters/44269150), which is a labor of love for the Afterdeath ship. Then I read the "We'll Meet Again" addition to the anthology, which is a spinoff, or an AU, so to speak. So... I had ideas.
> 
> I know this is garbage but im tired and idgaf have it

Alphys was the Goddess of Knowledge.

Not Prophesy. _Knowledge_. Her realm was that of ingenuity, discovery, science, literature, and history. She _knew_ in her immortal soul that she lacked any predisposition for precognition. That was beyond her reach (as so much seemed to be).

So why, she had to ask herself, did she _know_ that Death would one day swallow the world, swallow _all_ worlds, in despair?

Alphys at first dismissed the feeling as another fictitious fallacy brought about by her anxieties. She had many, feeling inadequate in her meager role among the other, more prestigious gods. However, as the days became weeks, and weeks became months, and months became years, and years became centuries, Alphys' anxieties slowly faded, conquered with the help of her beautiful, powerful wife, the Goddess of War. Alphys' self doubt and self loathing, her terror and her fear, all were laid to rest.

However, the sense of _knowing_ did not fade.

At first, Alphys consulted Gerson. He was the God of Wisdom, after all. Surely, if anyone would know what to make of it, what to make of a prophesy from a god for whom such things were anathema, it would be him. Gerson listened to Alphys with patience and understanding, his frown growing heavier with each moment.

"Of this 'prophesy'," Gerson asked. "Is this all there is _to_ know?"

And Alphys _knew_ that, no, it was not. There was more. And with that realization, she understood that she did not yet know enough to understand.

So Alphys went home. And she thought. And she thought. But none of it made sense.

So she went to visit the home of Death, walking the path through the ever-dead trees, where sunlight could not reach and sound was struck down to silence. She knocked on the door, _knowing_ that today was his day off.

Why Death the Elder had demanded such a thing for himself and his brother, even Alphys did not know for certain. She would have thought it because of laziness, or for the sake of self care, except Death the Elder did not care about anything.

Reaper opened the door, looking down at Alphys with his vacant, nearly hostile empty sockets. He wore all black, save for the faded crimson of the scarf which was wound around his neck. Whenever Death the Elder moved, he was as darkness, yet that strip of red trailed behind him, as if he cut the very air in his wake and left the world to bleed dry.

And yet, looking at it, Alphys _knew_ it was not his. It was not the article of a god.

"papyrus isn't here. neither is undyne," Reaper said curtly. Right to the point, as usual. Death the Elder never bothered with small talk.

Alphys _knew_ there was something wrong about that.

"I k-know, Sans," Alphys said (cursing the stutter she couldn't seem to get rid of, even after all this time). "And I k-know you aren't fond of social calls, b-but I was hoping m-maybe, p-possibly-"

"whats this about?" Reaper interrupted. "can't you ask papyrus?"

"N-no... I don't think..." Alphys swallowed thickly. She looked the God of Death in the eyes (sockets), and something else tugged at her soul. She _knew_ something was wrong.

This wasn't how Sans was supposed to be. Sans was supposed to be her friend. She knew that. He was supposed to be her friend, even if they weren't particularly close...

"M-maybe I was mistaken..." Alphys mumbled. "I'm sorry for bothering you..." She quickly turned away, wringing her hands as she used to so long ago, the hateful nervous habit rearing its ugly head in the face of such stress. Tears pricked at her eyes, falling to the stones which led away from the unassuming house.

She didn't look back. She was certain her thoughts and feelings were inconsequential to Death the Elder. And something about that was wrong.

Alphys tried to forget about it.

She tried to forget about everything to do with Death the Elder. But the _knowing_ would not give her peace. Whatever this was, it demanded itself be known.

So, in desperation, Alphys turned to research.

If Sans' –- Death's –- scarf was not his own, then whose was it? Where did it come from?

Alphys realized the answer was not to be found in heaven or earth, so she reached out to the other worlds, something she had never thought to do. Out there, she found other Sans'. And she watched them. Perhaps they would aquire such an item in their own analogue? And if so, the method could be extrapolated and applied to Reaper.

What Alphys found was... horrifying.

The only time a Sans seemed to acquire a scarf was as a memento of the dead, usually his brother.

Which would explain the dust. And those fleeting, thoughtful little caresses to the worn fabric when Reaper thought himself alone.

However, Papyrus was fine!

Did the scarf, therefore, belong to another variant of Papyrus? Or even, a variant of a Sans who had so lost his own brother? Or perhaps another mortal entirely? A friend? A lover? _That sounds so romantic_... But who would love such a cruel, uncaring creature as Death seemed to be? Who could love someone they could not touch without dying? And who besides his own brother would Death love enough to cherish such an item? Was it possible that it was all an act? Or... was it just something he was now, changed by the grief of loss?

But Death had had that scarf from the very beginning, dust and all. So who..? And how??

Alphys hid her face in her hands, rubbing her tired eyes and begging her head and her soul to give her peace. _What did a stupid old scarf even have to do with her sense of dread?!_ She was going mad. That had to be it. She was finally going mad.

" **W3ll i'LL b3 dAmN3d...** " A broken, otherworldly voice spoke up. Layers upon layers of voices, all fused into one and jittering like a corrupted audio file.

Alphys jumped three feet in the air, shrieking in alarm. "Who-?!?!" But the moment she laid eyes on her uninvited guest, Alphys _knew_. "Y-you're th-the glitch! E-Error, th-the Destroyer..!!"

Error looked away from Alphys' whiteboard, where she had been feverishly scribbling down her observations and theories. " **ALl tHis Fr0m a fUcKinG ScArF? i Gu3Ss tHAtS wHy y0u'r3 'kN0wL3dG3'.** "

"W-why have you come here, Destroyer??" Alphys asked, legs shaking. "I-if you think to assault this world-"

" **d0 I l00K sTuPid t0 y0u?!** " Error snapped. " **ThAt m0RbiD Ab0MinATi0n LiV3s h3R3! LiK3 H3LL i WAnnA h3Ar tH3 rAiNB0w AsSh0L3 BiTcH aB0uT r3bUiLdiNg tH3 wH0Le MuLtiV3rS3 wHeN i DidN'T 3V3n g3t t0 hAv3 tH3 PL3AsUr3 0f d3sTr0YiNg iT!! 0Nc3 wAs eN0UgH!!** "

Alphys blinked, trying to pull herself together. "Y-you mean Reaper." It wasn't a question. "What are you t-talking about? Reaper hasn't destroyed the m-multiverse yet..!"

" **h0W cAn s0M30n3 s0 SmArT b3 s0 StUpiD?** " Error grumbled. " **n0 w0nD3r th3 fUcKiNg v0iC3s k3pT sCr3AmiNg At m3.** " He sighed. " **h0w Ab0Ut i pUt iT iN w0Rds y0uR pAtHeTic Ab0MinAti0n 0f A MiND cAn uNd3RsTAnD?** "

Alphys found herself getting comfortable, clutching her tail as she listened, enraptured, _compelled_ by her very nature to _know_.

" **0nC3 uP0n A TiM3 tH3r3 wAs A FuCkiNg gLiTcH wH0 wAs sTuPiD bUt A LiTtL3 l3sS AwFuL tHAn 0tH3r gLiTcHs. h3 wAs sTuCk iN A p0cKeT DiM3nTi0N tHAt wAs ALl v0iD AnD d0P3d uP 0n 3n0ugH D3T3rMiNAti0N t0 KiLL A m00s3, s0 h3 c0uLdn'T Di3. 0n3 dAy A lAzY, l0nlY d3AtH g0d ApP3Ar3D AnD tH3N tHeY fUcK3D. AlS0 tH3r3 wAs LiK3, tRu3 l0v3 i Gu3sS, i d0nT fUcKiNg kN0w-** "

"Oh my god, is this a LOVE STORY?!" Alphys squealed, blushing and shaking in excitement. She _loved_ romance!

" **ShUt uP BiTcH i'M TrYiNg t0 t3Ll A fUcKiNg sT0rY! d0N't iNtErRuPt m3 mY m3m0rY iS sHiT!! n0w. wH3R3 wAs i? 0H. y3Ah. l0vE AnD fUcKiNg hApP3n3d. tH3n Th3Y hAd A KiD AnD g0T 3nGaG3D _WiTh0uT fUcKiNg t3LliNg tH3r3 fUcKiNg fAmiLy uNtiLl AfT3r tH3 fAcT,_ n0T tHAt i GiV3 A dAmN- uH, AnYwAy, l0vE, fUcKiNg, KiD, 3nGag3m3nT. Th3N.**" Error paused. " **Th3 g0Ds mAd3 A fAtAl 3rR0r.** "

"A-A fatal error?"

" **iN tHiS sT0rY, Th3 dUmBAsS Ab0minAti0nS cALl3D g0ds mAk3 tW0 fAtAl 3rR0rS. tHiS FiRsT 0n3 iS LiT3rAl. tHeY StRuCk d0wN tH3 m0rbid Ab0minAti0n AnD tRiEd t0 KiLl tH3 KiD. AnD tH3n tH3 gLiTcH b3cAm3 An 3rRor 0uT 0f d3sPerAti0n AnD gRi3f, KiLliNg hUnDr3ds 0f sTuPiD g0Ds iN r3tRibUti0n. r3d StRiNgS pAiNt3D tH3 sKy LiK3 w0uNds iN tH3 v3rY AiR.** "

Alphys gulped.

" **tH3n sHiT hApP3n3d. i DuNn0. tH3 3Rr0r n3ArlY l0St HiMs3Lf t0 mAdN3sS bUt i Gu3sS l0V3 f0r HiS KiD AnD fUcKt0y 3v3nTuAlLy h3lP3D? wHAt3v3r. sHiT g0T b3Tt3r. bUt tHAt wAsn'T g00d 3n0uGh f0r s0m30n3. s0 tH3 g0dS mAd3 tH3iR s3c0nD fAtAl 3rR0r. By KiLliNg Th3iR FiRsT. tH3Y KiLl3D Th3 l0v3r 0f d3AtH... s0 d3AtH kiLl3d 3v3rytHiNg. tH3 3nD.** "

Silence rang, silence so pervasive in that moment that it was loud. "That... I don't... you mean he killed all the gods?"

" **DiD i _SAY_ 'ALl Th3 g0dS'? n0. i SAiD _3v3rYtHiNg_. h3 l3t l00s3 tH3 p0w3r 0f a g0d, AnD iN s0 d0iNg, h3 d3sTr0y3D tH3 _fUcKiNg MulTiV3rS3!!_ h3 KiLl3d 3v3rYtHiNg, fR0m tH3 sTr0nG3sT wArRi0R t0 tH3 sMAlL3sT bYt3 0F c0D3. uNiV3Rs3s r3dUc3D t0 AsH iN An iNsTAnT!!**" Error started pacing, waving his hands wildly as his glitching became more violent with his rising anger. " **d0nT y0u g3T iT y3t?! tHiS iS y0uR fUcKiNg HisT0Ry y0u DuMb biTcH!! h3 bR0K3 tH3 g0dDAmN3D MuLtiV3rS3 b3cAuS3 y0u DuMb fUcKs c0uLdn'T l3aV3 w3lL 3n0uGh AL0n3!! iT t00k LiT3rALlY f0r3V3R t0 pUt iT AlL bAcK AnD _wH0 tH3 fUcK wAs sTuCk WiTh tH3 fUcKiNg BAbYsiTtiNg?!?! M3!!!!!!!!!! I WAS!!!_** "

Alphys was too stunned to even flinch away from the accusatory finger in her face, or how close Error got in his emotional outrage. All the color had drained from her face.

" **s0 y0u b3tT3r d0 iT RiGhT tHiS TiM3, y0u DuMbAsS Ab0minAti0n!! 0r y0u'R3 d00m3D t0 r3p3At tH3 HiSt0Ry n0 0nE wAs L3fT t0 wRiT3.** " Error waved his hand, clawing open a hole in the fabric of existence. " **n0w iF y0u'Ll 3xCuS3 m3, iT's ApPAr3nTlY mY tUrN t0 wAtCh tH3 KiDs. _AgAiN!!!_** "

With that, he was gone, as if he had never been.

And Alphys finally _knew_.

And that _knowing_ was terrible.

* * *

Undyne was beginning to worry.

Alphys had been having terrible headaches for weeks, and then, she suddenly locked herself in her work tower and refused to come out. No amount of pleading or begging or threats on Undyne's part would get even the slightest reaction. It was only Papyrus' assurance that she was still alive (and therefore well) that kept Undyne from violating her wife's personal space and breaking the door in.

This had never happened before.

Undyne was going crazy.

As she had been doing for over a month, Undyne again paced up and down her lonely, empty livingroom. Papyrus was at work for another few hours that day, and Undyne... really wasn't close with anyone else. Not in the way she was with Paps or Alphys. She had talked to Asgore about maybe starting a few skirmishes, just to give her something to do, but she'd been told that the mortals had to start the fight. It was only her job to preside over and finish it. She had gone to Gerson for guidance, and he had only made her more upset, commenting that Alphys had come to him herself over some troubling thoughts, and that this might be a battle that War could not win.

So there Undyne was, as she had been for too long, exercising patience she did not have, praying that her wife would come back to her.

But who does a god pray to when the God of Hope was dead and gone?

Undyne's thoughts kept tumbling, tossing, turning, fighting with themselves, as the fight was her nature, until finally she heard the click of the door and creek of hinges long overdo for oil.

"Alph?!"

Alphys crept in, looking haggard, puffy eyed from crying, and terrified. Undyne swept her into her arms, sitting on the couch and cuddling her, checking her over for injury and repeating her name like a mantra.

"U-undyne, please..!" Alphys grinned, that adorable, shy little grin that never lost its charm, even after all this time.

"Alphy what happened?!" Undyne demanded. "Why did you-?!"

"I-i'm sorry..." Alphys stuttered. "I just- just needed time to... process."

The goddess of war softened, kicking herself inwardly. It had been ages, but Alphys had had anxiety for the better portion of her early life. She used to hole up in her lab for months at a time, because it was the only way she could prepare to handle the rest of the world. "I'm sorry, babe, I forgot..."

"I know," Alphys joked softly, nuzzling into the dip of Undyne's shoulder, hiding in her neck. Undyne hugged her tight, holding her there. For a moment, a blessed moment, all was right with the world.

"Are you feeling better?" Undyne asked.

"Y-yeah..." The lizard let out a soft sigh. "A bath might help but... I think I'm ok..."

"You ready for anime night?"

"Oh, yeah!! W-we still have to finish Shokugeki no Sooma! It was getting r-really good..!"

"HELL YEAH!!" Undyne pumped her fist, other arm still holding her wife close. "Papyrus got all the cooking stuff so we can try and make some of the dishes at his place after! It's gonna be great!"

Alphys started shaking, her scales going alarmingly pale. "I-its at D-death's house??"

Undyne couldn't figure out if she was more alarmed at the sharp turn in mood, or confused. "Um. Yeah? We... Um... alternate? Remember?"

"I-" Alphys hid again. "I can't go back to That House. I- I can't..!"

Undyne started to stroke her lover's back. "What's wrong with the house, Alphy?"

"I just- I can't face Death right now..!"

Anger reared up in Undyne's vengeful soul. "Did Sans say something to you?! Do I need to go kick his ass?!"

"No!!" Alphys looked up sharply. "No! He- I- Look, you- you don't understand. Don't- Please, Undyne. P-please. Prom-mise m-me. P-Promise m-me y-you wont g-go after h-him. Promise m-me you w-wont m-make h-him angry. O-or... or l-let anyone e-else m-make h-him angry. O-or h-hurt h-his family."

"Alphys, I'm not gonna let anyone hurt Papyrus on principle alone. Dork needs a good eye on him. But If Sans messed you up, like hell I'm not-"

Alphys clung tighter to Undyne's shirt. "War, _promise_ me you will not start a war with Death, nor allow another to do so. Promise me."

Undyne stared at her wife. She hadn't heard Alphys call her by her title since they were married.

Alphys was starting to cry. "It would be a war _you cannot win_."

Undyne swallowed, hearing the echo of Wisdom in the pleas of Knowledge. "...Ok. I promise."

Alphys sagged, hiding in Undyne's neck again. She was shaking.

Undyne could only hold her wife and coo, pitiful, useless gestures and platitudes. She was used to Alphys knowing things. Some knowledge was beautiful, others were terrifying. But it had been eons since Alphys had ever been so shaken.

She could only imagine what it was Alphys had come to know.

As Undyne texted Papyrus that they needed to move anime night to their house, indefinitely, Undyne decided that maybe ignorance was bliss. But she wished she could somehow help Alphys carry this burden.

But that would be a fight for another night.

**Author's Note:**

> \- I might have implied that before Geno died, he left Goth with Error to babysit. And, in his grief, Reaper might have forgotten he had a kid... or thought maybe his kid was killed.
> 
> \- I'm of course taking a lot of liberties and making a lot of assumptions
> 
> \- I love the idea of Error only really being upset because 1: _he_ didn't get to destroy the multiverse; and 2: he was stuck babysitting while his husband fixed the multiverse, working overtime and leaving error alone with like, 3 kids
> 
> \- error blames the gods for his brother's death, which is why he didn't bother trying to stop reaper's tantrum. fuck them. but he would rather not have to deal with it again
> 
> \- alphys is now 9999999% terrified of reaper and trying to come to terms with the fact that she died and was reborn and she knows reaper killed her and everyone she knew and loved and could do it again if they pissed him off and _oh god what if it happens all over again who is going to believe her who is going to believe her she does not have a plan for this_
> 
> \- undyne is angry but she is gonna keep her promises as best she can. when she finds out the truth from alphys tho, she's probably going to be on team "Asgore is an idiot"


End file.
